


Moments

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Quickies, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: Thanatos just has to ask why Zagreus seems perfectly happy to just stand in silence with him.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A little shortie I wrote the dialogue of at like 11 last night and fleshed out with language the Hades Narrator would be proud of.

Another of the Prince of the Underworld’s failed escape attempts finds him standing in silence beside the god of death in the West Hall of the House of his father, both leaning on the railing overlooking the River Styx and staring into the wretched waters below, neither having spoken more than a greeting to the other.

After several long minutes of reticence, Thanatos finally speaks.

“What are you doing, Zag?” he huffs.

“What do you mean, what am I doing?” Zagreus responds.

“Don’t you have some ransacking of your father’s domain to be getting back to?”

The thought of heading straight back into the vast Underworld to face countless of its hostile denizens is unappealing to Zagreus at this time. “That can wait.”

“Wait for what, exactly?” Thanatos questions.

"For you.”

“Why me?” Thanatos scoffs. “I’m not doing anything. I’m not even speaking to you.”

Zagreus raises an eyebrow and a playful smirk that the residents of the House are all too familiar with spreads across his lips. “What do you call this conversation then?”

Thanatos rolls his eyes to the ornate ceiling of the House. “Oh, blast it, Zagreus, you know what I mean. Why just stand here with me and do nothing?”

The Prince raises his dichromatic eyes to rest on Thanatos’ pale ones. “Have you ever considered, Than, that I take pleasure in your company? You’re here so infrequently and always gone so quickly.” He looks back over the edge and out over the expanse of Tartarus. “I can’t help but relish small moments like this.”

“You can’t, eh?” The expression on the god of death’s face conveys that he is slightly unconvinced, yet somewhat pleased. “How did that come to be, I wonder,” he asks rhetorically.

Zagreus shrugs, causing the skulls adorning his shoulder to nod. “You’ve become - I guess you could say a comforting presence to me. Just being near you puts me at ease.”

“At ease?” Thanatos is taken aback at Zagreus’ remark. “...Considering my occupation,” he begins slowly, “I can’t say I’ve heard anything of that sort ever said about me.”

Zagreus nods in understanding. “Well, being immortal does make a difference in that regard, I suppose. I take it mortals constantly dread your presence. I couldn’t feel more differently.”

“Because I can’t kill you?” Thanatos asks hotly. “Is that it?”

“Well, no, that’s not it,” says Zagreus, feeling Thanatos’ chagrin and wanting to assuage it. “It’s not that you  _ can’t _ , it’s that you  _ won’t.  _ You  _ don’t. _ ”

Thanatos falls quiet, regarding the son of his master with a gaze specifically reserved for him alone.

“There are so many who perpetually stand against me,” Zagreus continues. “Innumerable foes in that enormous Underworld. Not to mention Meg and Father, who I know are only doing their jobs, but still.” His expression is downcast as he speaks the heavy words. “It can be… exhausting.”

Zagreus’ head tilts to the side and comes to rest on the shoulder of the god beside him.

“It’s just reassuring to know that someone’s always on my side, that’s all. That  _ you’re  _ on my side. It soothes me always.”

The god of death feels the weight of Zagreus’ head on his shoulder, thus understanding the feeling of comfort that had been described to him. Zagreus’ ink-black hair is still damp from the waters of the Pool of Styx as Thanatos combs his fingers through it. “Of course I’m on your side,” he chides lightly. “Of course I am. You know I’d hate to be anything else.”

A small sigh escapes Zagreus’ lungs. “Stay, won’t you?” he asks quietly after a moment. “Just a little while longer. If you have time.”

Thanatos wraps a supporting arm around the Prince’s waist. “For you, Zag? I’ll make time. Death can wait a few more moments.”

Zagreus smiles gently, though no one can see it, and leans into Death’s embrace. “A few more precious moments…” 


End file.
